


Wishing (If I Had a Photograph of You)

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Something Old, Something New [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily lived, he knew that, but her love was reserved for him.  It might be a fantasy…it was a nice one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing (If I Had a Photograph of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Emily is getting all sexy on Alan Dale. I just wanted to write some “Porne” for deselfleur’s birthday. Without her this lovely pairing wouldn’t even exist. The title is from the Flock of Seagulls song.

The doorbell rang and Stephen looked up from his files. He was in his den working on the new hostile negotiation curriculum. Sometimes the United States had to align with countries whose policies they didn’t agree with. The enemy of my enemy is my friend still applied in many diplomatic situations. 

No one liked it; it left a bad taste in people’s mouths. But when it got things done you swallowed the bile and moved on with it. Sighing, he stopped what he was doing and walked to the door. He was halfway there when the bell rang again.

“Coming!” he called out, trying not to sound frustrated. It was quarter to ten on a Tuesday evening. He had no idea who it was. When he looked through the peep hole, a huge grin came to his face. He opened the door. “Hello there.”

Emily Prentiss smiled but didn’t speak as she walked across the threshold. She wore a white mink coat, though the night was rather warm, and pink peep toe stilettos. Holding a cake in her hand, Emily lit the 5 and the 4 candles and starting singing.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Stephen, happy birthday to you. And many more!”

“That’s lovely.” He replied.

“You have to make a wish and blow out the candles.”

Stephen nodded. He walked over, closed his eyes, leaned forward, and blew.

“I’d clap but my hands are full.” Emily said.

“Let me help you out.”

He took the cake from her hand and turned toward the kitchen. Stephen put it on the counter, going around to get the knife and a bottle of Riesling from the fridge. It was the perfect drink to go with something sweet. When he turned to walk back he couldn’t hide his smile.

“Happy birthday.” She held up her arms in victory. “You wanna unwrap your gift?”

The mink coat was on the floor at her feet. Emily wore a pink bra and panty set, satin with a little lace. Red velvet was wrapped around her from her shoulder to her torso. It was tied in a bow on her shoulder and her hip.

“I'm really glad I didn’t have the good wineglasses in my hand.” He chuckled, quickly making his way back to her. 

Stephen’s kisses were soft but passionate. He kissed her nose, her lips, her throat, and then her shoulder as he untied the first bow. The rest of the velvet went quickly, falling around her feet as the mink had done minutes before. He ran his hands down her arms, across her torso, and then rested on her hips.

“You are so damn beautiful.”

“You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Thorne.”

“I'm old now.”

“Oh please.” She slid her arms around his neck. “You were old yesterday.”

“Really?” he kissed her. “That’s your response?”

“Well hell it’s not as if I'm not going to fuck you anyway.”

“You're so romantic.”

“How much can you bench press…give or take?” Emily asked.

“Well I…”

Laughing, she jumped up in his arms and held on tight. Stephen held her under her ass. They kissed all the way to the bedroom. He was still dressed from the day; gray slacks, white button down shirt, and gray tie. The tie came off first and then they fell back on the bed. Emily took hold of his wrists.

“I'm taking your shirt off and then I'm tying you up.”

“Happy birthday to me.” he grinned. Stephen went to unbutton his shirt but she slapped his hands away.

Emily had no problem popping the buttons; she didn’t give a damn that it was Ralph Lauren. Stephen didn’t seem to mind either. The undershirt was next. She threw them both on the floor and then held his wrists again. She tied the top of the tie to the headboard before wrapping it around his wrists and knotting it.

“Too tight?”

“Just right.” Stephen was still smiling.

“Good…see you later.”

Emily climbed off him, off the bed, and walked out of the bedroom door. He wasn’t sure if this was real or not. The woman could be wily when she wanted to be. So he took a deep breath and waited.

“C'mon Dulcinea, I know you don’t mind leaving me hanging but I'm sure you're pretty horny too.”

Soon enough she was peeking into the room.

“Horny doesn’t even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now.”

“Why don’t you come over here and tell me all about it? Tell me nice and slow.”

She walked slowly back over to the bed. The bra unhooked from the front. The panties slid down long, slender legs as the shoes came off. Naked, Emily climbed on him again. She kissed from his lips all the way down to his waist. 

When she bit his nipples, Stephen winced. When she licked his belly button he moaned. She got rid of his boxers and took a moment to appreciate his body. So often men looked at her like she was just a piece of flesh. Stephen never did that; he always said she was a masterpiece. He wasn’t too bad himself. 

He was broad, trim, and strong with a nearly perfect cock. Something inside her just wanted to devour him. She took a moment to let the feeling of unabashed desire course through her bloodstream. Then Emily got back to the matter at hand. She moved up on the bed, caressing his face, kissing him, and then her thighs were on either side of his face. Stephen knew exactly what to do and how to make it last. Unfortunately when she bent over, taking him deep into her throat, he didn’t know if he could concentrate enough to get it right.

“Oh God, Dulcinea, ohhh God.”

She could tell he was enjoying it. Stephen fought against his restraint but he was tied up tight. Emily let him have a few minutes to indulge in the attention. Then her thighs closed in tighter around her head. He tilted his chin and tasted the wet, hot skin. Emily pressed down more but made sure he could breathe. 

It would be a bitch trying to explain how he suffocated to his family. For a while they just pleasured each other; nibbling, licking, kissing, and sucking. The sounds of desired filled the whole room, reverberating off the walls like church bells. Stephen came first and Emily swallowed every drop. He was a very talented man. What he was able to do with just his lips, tongue, and teeth sent shivers of delight through her.

“You are, oh shit, ohhh Stephen, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

Emily could barely breathe as she cried out her desire. She knew he loved to hear her drop F bombs and she didn’t disappoint tonight. When she curled her body around his, they kissed until they were breathless again. Emily ran her fingers through his hair and Stephen practically purred.

“You're going to have to untie me.” he asked.

“Do you promise to be a good boy?” she asked.

“Absolutely not.”

Emily laughed, reaching to untie the knots. Stephen wrapped her up in his arms and never wanted to stop kissing her. Her lips tasting like his cock turned him on. Her tongue in his mouth made his heart beat too fast. 

The way she moaned against him…how was it possible this woman wanted him so much. He thought about it as he rolled them on the mattress. Emily wrapped her legs around him as their kisses intensified. Stephen wasn’t there yet; wasn’t as young as he used to be.

“Tell me to stroke it.” Emily whispered.

Hell, just hearing her say that got him halfway to where he wanted to be.

“Stroke it, Agent Prentiss.”

“What's the magic word?”

“Good...stroke it good.”

She laughed that Emily laugh that came from her diaphragm. It was giddy, joyous, and there was no way it could be fake. Stephen wasn’t sure if it was just for him but liked to pretend it was. When she touched him, stroking from base to tip as her tongue played with his earlobe, it was hard for Stephen to imagine anyone but he was privy to this sexy intimacy. Emily lived, he knew that, but her love was reserved for him. It might be a fantasy…it was a nice one.

“How does that feel?” she asked.

“Mmm, damn, I…”

“Speechless, huh?” Emily giggled. “That’s a really good answer.”

“Bad girl.” Stephen sputtered out the words as he took her hand away and laced their fingers. “Bad, bad girl.”

“You know you love it. Show me how much you love it.”

Smiling, Stephen slid inside her. He slid in deep and stilled when he could go no further.

“Mmm, fuck me daddy.”

He made this strange noise; couldn’t get enough when she called him that. So he did what she told him to do. He fucked her. He fucked her until she gripped his hips. He fucked her until her toes curled. He fucked her until the tears came to the creases of her closed eyes and his name tumbled off her lips in a strangled scream. 

Stephen licked the sweat off her collarbone while he stroked her clit. When he pinched it, Emily shuddered. He was close, teetering on the side of a cliff. He wanted her to fall with him. He wanted her to pull him under.

“Oh God, ohhh, my God, Dulcinea, Dulcinea, Dulcinea!”

Emily gripped him tight as the climax washed over them both. She could hardly breathe; it literally felt as if she were drowning. Stephen held her close so that the aftershocks ripped through them both. She stroked his silver hair.

“Goddamn.” She murmured.

“Are you alright love?” Stephen gave her Eskimo kisses.

“I love the way you love me. I don’t give a damn how cheesy it sounds; you never fail to put your best foot forward. Now shush so I can enjoy the afterglow.”

He nodded, still deep inside her as she held him tight. The room was quiet; the sound of their labored breathing comforted him. When Stephen moved to the bed, Emily sighed. He knew she didn’t like the distance so he held her against him. Emily listened to his heartbeat.

“I hope your birthday party wasn’t lame.” She said.

“You're kidding right?”

“Of course I am…it kicked ass.”

“Getting older does have some benefits.” Stephen kissed her forehead. “I thought you were working out of town tonight.”

“I walked all the way home to be with you.” Emily replied.

“Whether that’s true or not I love you for it anyway.”

“I love you too. Tell me what your birthday wish was.”

“I can't do that, it won't come true.”

“Did it have something to do with me?” she asked.

“Mmm hmm,” he nodded.

“Was there a camera and silk sheets too?”

“I won't say anymore…I don’t want to jinx anything.”

“Then let me say something. Tomorrow.”

“Seriously?” Stephen asked,

“Why the hell not?” Emily wrapped the sheet around her and sat up. “I trust you and I know you'll be discreet. I know you'll make me beautiful.”

“You're already beautiful.” He caressed her face. “We’re really going to do this?”

“Yes.” Emily kissed him. “Let’s eat Stephen, I'm starving. But not birthday cake; I want real food.”

“Then real food you shall have. We don’t have to get dressed, do we?”

“Not really.” Emily shook her head. “You put on some undies and I’ll throw on one of your tee shirts. Woo!”

She hopped out of bed like the spritely woman that she was. Stephen was in absolute awe of her. It wasn’t just the sex, which was the best of his life. It was this woman; every facet of her being was magnificent to him. The two of them just being together was the best birthday gift he could ask for.

***


End file.
